


Can you feel the things I feel, right now, with you

by Tomicaleto



Series: Now they're only pictures in my head [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomicaleto/pseuds/Tomicaleto
Summary: "'And you've been so stupidly self sacrificing all this time. So I want to ask you to be a bit selfish,' She breathed out once and looked him right in his wide green eyes. 'I want to be selfish with you.' She had fumbled in the pocket of her robes and held up the simple gold band, a tiny snitch engraved on it. 'I want to be selfish and have you in my life for the rest of it too. Please Harry?'"-Perfect Enough, SharkyIsSnarky
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Now they're only pictures in my head [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454047
Kudos: 8





	Can you feel the things I feel, right now, with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfect Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974004) by [SharkyIsSnarky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkyIsSnarky/pseuds/SharkyIsSnarky). 



**Author's Note:**

> There were so many scene worth being drawn but the proposal was so wonderful! I struggled a lot with the drawing itself but I quite like how it turned out!


End file.
